1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a composite panel; and, more particularly, to a composite panel for wall partitions, such as shower and toilet partitions, which comprises sheets of solid surfacing material bonded to opposed surfaces of a lightweight, cellular core sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Panels for toilet and shower partitions are manufactured from a variety of materials including steel, plastic, fiberglass and various laminates. Such known panels, however, suffer from various inadequacies and are not fully satisfactory. The wet environment of a bathroom or locker room facility, for example, can cause steel partition panels to rust or panels of laminate materials to delaminate. Panels formed of plastic sheet often scratch relatively easily and may degrade over time due to chemical reaction. Yet other panel materials, such as fiberglass, do not meet fire code for use in toilet partitions.
It is also known to manufacture partition panels of solid surfacing material. Solid surfacing material possesses numerous properties which make it especially suitable for use in shower and toilet partitions including being waterproof and fire-retardant and having cleanability, scratch resistance, long-term wearability and limited maintenance.
Panels formed of solid surfacing material which are currently available include panels formed by a single sheet having a thickness of, for example, 3/4-inch; and panels created by permanently bonding together (laminating) two sheets of 1/2-inch solid surfacing material. Notwithstanding their advantageous properties, however, potential customers of wall partition systems are hesitant to accept panels of solid surfacing material instead of more conventional materials because of their substantial weight. For example, partition panels formed of solid surfacing material can weigh several hundred pounds rendering them difficult to handle and to properly mount. Also, such panels are susceptible to cracking due to impact, and under such circumstances, a panel, particularly a panel formed of a single sheet of solid surfacing material, could shatter and collapse creating a potentially dangerous situation.